duckstadfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Duckstad Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Donald Duck is de hoofdpersonage in veel Duck-verhalen. Zijn karakteristieken zijn zijn ongeluk, zijn driftgheid en het feit dat nooit een baantje lang kan houden. Donald woont met zijn drie neefjes, Kwik, Kwek en Kwak in Duckstad. Zijn adres verschilt in bijna elk stripavontuur omdat hij 'schuldeisers en aanklagers moet ontlopen'. Zijn huizen lijken echter wel vaak op elkaar. Geboortedatum Men is niet precies zeker wanneer Donald Duck geboren is. Volgens Disney is hij officieel geboren op 9 juni 1934 in de Disney Studios te Hollywood, California. Deze datum is echter de datum dat Donald zijn debuut maakte op het witte doek. De tekenaar Don Rosa houdt zich ook vast aan de datum 9 junizie "De eend die nooit bestond", maar dan rond het jaar 1920. In "Donald's Happy Birthday" (1949) echter is te zien dat Donald op 13 maart jarig is, en in de film "Saludos Amigos" (1944) is te zien dat Donald geboren is op vrijdag de dertiende. Dat zou Donalds verjaardag plaatsen op vrijdag de dertiende, wat zijn geluk ook zou verklaren. (Volgens dezehttp://www.simplecodeworks.com/ndcc/313/ site zijn de enige waarschijnlijke jaren waarin Donald zou kunnen zijn geboren 1914 en 1925.) Op Duckstad Wiki wordt 9 juni aangehouden als Donalds geboortjedatum, aangezien stripalbum-informatie boven tekenfilm informatie gaat (zie canoniteit). Het jaartal ligt in ieder geval rond 1920. Dit om Donalds leeftijd te laten kloppen met Carl Barks' en Don Rosa's verhalen. Woonplaats In zijn jongste jaren (ongeveer tot zijn tiende) woonde Donald Duck met zijn ouders en tweelingzus in Duckstadzie "Het levensverhaal van Oom Dagobert hoofdstuk 11". In 1930 echter verlieten zij Duckstad. Waarschijnlijk is Donald toen bij Oma Duck gebracht. (Zijn avonturen als 'Donnie Duck' die mogelijk bij Oma Duck woonde zijn door de tekenaar Esteban getekend.) In de tekenfilm The Wise Little Hen woont Donald op een woonboot aan een rivier (mogelijk de Zwomp rivier). In latere tekenfilms is Donald te zien in de stad, samen met Mickey Mouse en Goofy. Aangezien sommige tekenaars Mickey en Goofy niet in Duckstad, maar in Mouseton plaatsen, is het mogelijk dat Donald toen ook in Mouseton woonde. In de tekenfilms zelf, en in Al Talliaferro's krantenstrips, wordt echter gesuggereerd dat Donald in Hollywood zou hebben gewoondzie "Saludos Amigos" en daar ook geboren zou zijn. Dit wordt echter niet beschouwd als canon. Later zou Donald in Duckstad zijn gekomen waar hij o.a. zijn neefjes en oom ontmoet. Donalds Leven Zijn eerste jaren bracht Donald door in Duckstad met zijn ouders en zus. In 1930 verlaat de familie Duck Duckstad wegens Dagobert Duck. Waar de Ducks naartoe zijn gegaan is onbekend. Wel weten we dat Donald voor in ieder geval een korte periode bij Oma Duck heeft gewoond. Zijn avonturen als 'Donnie Duck' zijn door de tekenaar Esteban in inkt gezet. Donald woont in die tijd bij Oma Duck. Hij gaat dan ook naar school, dus de periode is geen vakantie. Het lijkt er dus op dat Donald langer dan een paar weken bij oma verbleef. Donalds tweelingzus Dumbella komt echter niet voor in die avonturen. In de tekenfilm woont Donald een tijdje op een woonboot, en is hij af en toe in Zuid Amerika. Wanneer Carl Barks strips begint te tekenen maakt hij Duckstad. Het wordt dan duidelijk dat Donald in Duckstad woont, en waarschijnlijk hebben alle tekenfilmavonturen die zich in de stad afspeelden afgespeeld in Duckstad. (Hoewel sommigen beweren dat Donald ook een tijd in Mouseton, de woonplaats van Mickey Mouse, woonde, omdat hij samen met Mickey in tekenfilms voorkwam.) Op een gegeven moment krijgt Donald een brief van zijn zus Dumbella. Zij stuurt haar zoons Kwik, Kwek en Kwak naar Donald om te logeren omdat Dumbella's man in het ziekenhuis ligt. De jongens blijken vooral in de eerste jaren kwajongens te zijn. Later groeien ze op en halen ze minder streken uit. Donald ontmoet in zijn verdere leven nog veel meer personen, zoals zijn oom Dagobert, Katrien Duck en Buurman Bolderbast. Category:Personages Noten en referenties